Niños
by Cuma
Summary: Había olvidado los nervios y la emoción que le producía el viajar a esas tierras, esa ansiedad mientras contaba los segundos y deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Porque sabía que saliendo por esa puerta del aeropuerto, se encontraba el amor de su vida, la segunda persona que mas adoraba en ese planeta: el chico al que había tenido que dejar ir, pero que jamás había olvidado.
1. Chapter 1

Había olvidado los nervios y la emoción que le producía el viajar a esas tierras, esa ansiedad mientras contaba los segundos a la espera de su equipaje y deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Sentía su corazón palpitar en sus oídos mientras los sentimientos se estrujaban en su pecho, porque sabía que después de todo eso, que saliendo por esa puerta del aeropuerto, se encontraba el amor de su vida, la segunda persona que mas adoraba en ese planeta: el chico al que había tenido que dejar ir, pero que jamás había olvidado.

\- ¡Ahí están! -dijo la niña que esperaba a su lado.

En la larga banda aparecieron docenas de maletas, entre las cuales resaltaban la azul deportiva suya y la mochila rosa de su hija. Su estómago se revolvió, ahora lo único que lo separaba de él era el tiempo que les tomara llegar al centro de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Estás emocionado, papá? -Sonrió la chica tomándole de la mano.

-Por supuesto, tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a mis amigos.

-Los vimos el año pasado...

-Eso es mucho tiempo Lin -añadió mientras subían al auto de la BBA, el cual ya los esperaba desde hacía varios minutos.

La niña se asomaba inquieta por la ventana, sonreía al ver los edificios gigantes frente a ellos.

-Me gusta mucho Japón -suspiró.

Le creía, más de una vez le había insistido en que se mudaran a ese país.

\- ¿Qué hay de China?

-China es lindo, el pueblo es bonito y todo... pero me gustan más las ciudades, Tokio es hermoso.

-Tu madre se pondría triste si te escuchara -aunque lo dijo más para sí mismo.

La chica resopló, su madre se negaba a cambiar de modo de vida, aun con todos sus viajes por el mundo era de las que prefería el estilo aburrido de un pueblo. Y Lin no lo entendía. Aunque no podía decir que todo era horrible, de verdad amaba su pueblo, amaba a su familia y su hogar, pero no era para ella. Sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

\- ¿Estas nervioso por ver a Kai? -soltó la chica de la nada.

El mayor se sonrojó y abrió la boca instintivamente con sorpresa.

\- ¡Lin! Te he dicho mil veces que no le llames por su primer nombre sin más.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que le diga?

\- ¿Qué hay de tío Kai? Como con el tío Takao y el tío Max.

-Eso suena raro... ¿Qué hay de "el papá de Goh"?

-Suena como si no quisieras relacionarte con él de ninguna manera.

La niña suspiró.

-Tú sí que quieres _relacionarte_ con él -murmuró en voz baja, hundiéndose en el asiento.

\- ¡Basta Lin!

A veces Rei se preguntaba como su hija había resultado tan insolente, y la respuesta la encontraba fácilmente. Siempre le dio libertades a Lin, aun cuando fuera su padre se permitían las bromas entre ellos. Por eso ambos se sentían más unidos y en confianza, por eso ambos eran cómplices en la vida.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaste a faltarme el respeto así? -suspiró, arrepintiéndose levemente de toda la libertad que Lin tenía.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no tenemos esa clase de relación solemne, papá...

La niña tenía razón y nunca le había molestado o preocupado, sólo que ahora... ahora después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a esa persona y saber que su hija boca suelta estaría rondándolos le hacía sentir nervioso.

Que se le escapara algo, que dijera algo inapropiado y lo delatara frente a él, frente a Kai. Moriría. Sin duda moriría.

Lin soltó un gritillo de emoción al ver el gran edificio de la BBA imponerse frente a ellos, una de las cosas que más amaba de Japón eran los torneos de Beyblade. Y aunque ahora era una especie de mini torneo amistosos, no dejaba de emocionarle.

Bajó corriendo del auto y se adentró al edificio, seguida por su padre, quien caminaba con más discreción.

-¡Están beybatallando! -gritó la niña eufórica y entró a la arena.

Por supuesto no era una batalla oficial, eran un par de chicos en una batalla de calentamiento.

Rei sonrió, a veces su hija no podía controlarse, sin duda ese era el carácter de su madre.

Mientras la chica se unía decidió dar una vuelta al lugar, no había tanta gente pues el torneo empezaría al día siguiente, ahí sólo se encontraban unos cuantos chicos afortunados con padres que tenían acceso a los gimnasios de la BBA.

Le llamó la atención la segunda arena, donde un pequeño de cabello bicolor luchaba con la expresión seria que le recordaba a otra persona.

-¡VAMOS DRANZER! -gritó el chico y una ráfaga de viento surgió del plato.

El chino lo miraba, captando cada detalle del menor y por un segundo sintió una nostalgia increíble al recordar esa mirada a mitad de una batalla, claro, con sus obvias diferencias.

-¡Hey, Rei! -escuchó a uno de sus amigos llamarle desde las gradas.

-Max. - Sonrió-. Que gusto verte.

El chino caminó hacia donde estaba el rubio, le saludó con un abrazo y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde está Takao?

-Debe estar por ahí con Makoto -respondió sin apartar la mirada de la batalla-. Goh es realmente fuerte ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto, es el hijo de Kai, deben entrenar a morir.

-¡Kai era un ogro cuando era capitán! No me imagino como debe ser con su hijo.

\- ¿Hablan de mí? -Ambos se petrificaron al escuchar esa voz a su lado.

El bicolor estaba recargado justo a un lado de ellos ¿cómo es que no habían notado su presencia antes?

\- ¡Kai! -Max se levantó nervioso-. Voy a buscar a Takao, necesito...

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar y ya había emprendido la huida, dejando a Rei sólo.

-Hola Kai. - Sonrió nerviosamente, aunque no estaba seguro si estaba así por ser descubierto hablando de él o porque verlo en general le ponía nervioso.

O un poco de ambas.

\- ¿Cómo estás Rei? -Continuó, quitándose los lentes de sol para mirarle a los ojos.

Ahí estaba, justo como le recordaba. Tan endemoniadamente guapo.

-Bien... aunque creo que a Max casi se le sale el corazón del miedo -respondió intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? -Sonrió de forma inquisidora.

Rei aclaró su garganta, tranquilizándose lo más que pudo ¿por qué diablos le sonreía así?

-Que va -mintió. En realidad si, su corazón casi explotaba en esos momentos, pero no era por la misma razón que Max.

\- ¿Dónde está Lin? -preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Debe estar beybatallando con algún chico por ahí, salió corriendo en cuanto llegamos.

-Que padre tan imprudente -le regañó.

-Sé dónde está mi hija, Kai, no tengo que estarla observando cada segundo.

Segundos después la chica llegaba corriendo a los brazos de su padre, sin darle tiempo al bicolor de responder.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Gané una beybatalla doble! Makoto y otro chico perdieron contra mi ¡Soy la más fuerte!

Rei veía a su hija saltar con felicidad.

-Ahora iré por Goh. - Se volteó y reparó en la presencia del ruso-. H-Hola papá de Goh.

-Soy Kai -respondió levantando una ceja.

La hija de Kon siempre se refería a él de una forma distinta cada vez que se veían.

-M-me tengo que ir señor Hiwatari -dijo y salió corriendo inmediatamente.

-Bueno, se acercó bastante esta vez. - Sonrió Kai al verla alejarse.

Al mirar de nuevo a Rei lo notó completamente rojo.

-Esa mocosa…- Murmuró, preocupado de que la niña dijera más cosas innecesarias.

\- ¿Dónde está Mao? -Preguntó el ruso al ver a Rei de esa manera.

El chino salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al ruso a su lado.

-Ella… Decidió no venir esta vez.

-Oh, que inusual -aunque por dentro sentía una especie de alivio-. ¿Cómo dejó ir a su esposo y a su hija solos, con lo posesiva que es?

Intentaba hacerlo sonar como algo casual, pero por dentro estallaban súbitos destellos de felicidad al saber que tendría a un Rei libre por unos cuantos días.

-Mao y yo... -habló en voz baja-. Mao y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Kai miraba al frente cuando cayó en cuenta de las palabras del chino. Volvió su mirada a él con la expresión de mayor sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó instintivamente-. ¿Estás bien?

Rei miró al techo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Si, ambos estamos bien. Simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra relación no era lo que queríamos que fuera.

\- ¿Estaban teniendo problemas?

El chino hizo un ruidillo indescifrable y Kai no pudo más que reír involuntariamente. Al escucharlo, Rei se relajó y se permitió reír también.

-No problemas exactamente -respondió-. Sólo lo dejamos de intentar.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿De verdad quieres que tengamos esa conversación aquí?

\- ¿En dónde más?

-No sé... ¿quieres ir por un café? -señaló la salida.

-Sólo si me dejas invitarte -sonrió el ruso.

-0-

-0-

-0-

He vuelto! Con un fic Nuevo! Este fic era una especie de desafío en Laet y yo, si puedo terminarlo, les dire cual fue el reto y ustedes juzgarán si lo logré o no ahaha

Y porque ya tenía ganas de escribir algo con los niños. Aunque últimamente no he escrito nada, llevo como varios meses sin hacerlo, pero previo a ese bloqueo (no puedo decir que es un bloqueo artistico, porque he dibujado a morir y soy feliz), estuve/estoy en el fandom de Haikyuu, tengo un fic pendiente TsukkiYama, pero solo puedo pensar en el BokuAka, se han convertido en mi main ship xD y el KaiRei que siempre llevo en mi corazón.

En fin! Si les gusta este fic, dejen comentarios, ya saben que esos animan a seguir con la emoción de escribir y terminar rápido :corazones:


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos salieron, sin darse cuenta que les observaban desde distintos puntos del lugar.

-Entonces… -Intentó traer la conversación de vuelta mientras se sentaban con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos-. ¿Mao y tú están separados desde hace cuánto…?

-En realidad Mao y yo nunca estuvimos casados ¿sabes? -Rio nervioso-. Nosotros vivíamos juntos, aunque realmente no estábamos casados.

Kai lo miró con recelo.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Nunca lo mencioné?

-Pensaba que… bueno, simplemente no creí prudente preguntar. Siempre la presentabas como tu esposa.

Rei se atrevió a reír.

-En cierta forma esos eran nuestros roles, es decir, vivíamos juntos, tenemos una hija… no necesitamos un papel que diga que somos una familia.

-¿Cómo lo permitieron en tu aldea? Pensaba que eran bastante estrictos.

-En cuanto a la familia... -Miró al techo intentando encontrar las palabras exactas-. Los lazos que formamos con las personas son más importantes que los papeles y el protocolo.

La verdad era que cuando se separaron los Blade Breakers y Rei tuvo que regresar a su aldea, se sintió tan deprimido que tuvo un momento de debilidad con Mao, de donde surgió Lin. Ambos eran bastante jóvenes y seguían viviendo en el templo con el maestro Tao y el resto de los chicos.

Para cuando Lin cumplió cuatro años, llegó por correo la invitación a la boda de Kai. Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo fuera plenamente consciente de ello, fue por esa razón que Rei aceptó mudarse con Mao y tomar más en serio su papel de padre y ahora esposo.

No iba a mentir, intentó por todos los medios sentir por Mao lo mismo que sentía por Kai, mientras que Mao fingía que le creía. Y les había funcionado, al menos durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, a pesar de que no había algo romántico entre ellos, sin duda había amor. Se amaban por lo que eran, amigos de toda la vida, alguien en quien el otro podía confiar hasta la muerte.

Pero en algún punto, después de enterarse del divorcio de Kai, ambos dejaron de fingir. Porque en cierta forma eso alimentaba la ilusión de Rei, quien se agitaba cada vez que se veían y Mao no podía seguir pretendiendo que no le afectaba.

Porque si, Mao sabía de los sentimientos de Rei hacia Kai. Probablemente desde siempre lo había sabido, pero había decidido ignorarlos.

-He amado a Mao toda la vida. -dijo suspirando-. Pero no de la forma que ella hubiera querido.

-Bueno, eso no te impidió tener una hija con ella -Soltó al aire, dándole un sorbo al café.

Rei se cubrió el rostro, apenado.

Si Kai se enterara que justamente había sido ella quien le insistió que llevara él sólo a Lin al torneo en Japón, esperando que al fin tuviera el valor de decirle algo, ahora que habían dejado de fingir que tenían algo.

-Ellas son mi familia. -Sonrió-. No me arrepiento de nada.

Kai también sonrió. Amaba la determinación de Rei.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Kai? ¿Cómo te va en el amor?

El ruso levantó la mirada y se encontró con ese par de ojos dorados sobre él.

-Nada que no sepas ya.

-Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que en este año no ha pasado nada?

-Bueno, si. Trabajar, cuidar de Goh, lo mismo de siempre.

Rei resopló molesto.

-¿Estamos hablando con honestidad aquí o no?

Kai soltó la risa más encantadora que Rei hubiera escuchado jamás.

-Bueno, ya sabes que mi ex esposa y yo nos divorciamos hace años, antes venía a visitar a Goh, pero como se casó nuevamente y ahora vive en Francia con su esposo, decidimos que sea Goh quien la visite en vacaciones. Fuera de eso, no ha sucedido nada.

-Siento mucho escuchar eso -dijo en voz baja antes de probar el pastel que acaban de traer a la mesa.

-¿Sientes que Goh vaya a visitar a su madre o que mi ex-esposa se haya vuelto a casar?

-Pues… que tu matrimonio no haya funcionado en general… supongo.

-Me dijiste eso cuando te conté de nuestro divorcio por primera vez, no veo el punto en volver a mencionarlo.

-Bueno, es que todavía lamento que tu matrimonio no haya funcionado. Y también lamento que no suceda nada en tu vida amorosa -mintió intentando disimular una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Siento que es más como si me lo echaras en cara, no lo lamentes -respondió, robando sin permiso del pastel de Rei-. Yo no lamenté ni un segundo, era algo que tenía que pasar.

-Eres un insufrible -gruñó al ver como el ruso se robaba la única fresa del plato.

-Sabes que ella y yo no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro…

-Eso no te impidió tener un hijo con ella -dijo levantando una ceja.

El ruso volvió a reír.

-No voy a negar que era una mujer hermosa.

-No me interesan los detalles de tu vida amorosa, Hiwatari -gruñó de nueva cuenta, con una pizca de celos punzarle el estómago.

-Los dos sabíamos que lo nuestro era pura conveniencia, cuando Goh nació, ambos sabíamos que teníamos que hacer lo mejor posible por él a pesar de que no nos soportábamos… tristemente no fue así, así que lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue separarnos.

A pesar de que entre el matrimonio Hiwatari nunca hubo peleas o discusiones, si había cierto recelo entre ambos esposos. Quizá era porque el señor Voltaire haciendo uso de su poder decidió que la persona con la que se casaría tenía que ser alguien con un linaje como el suyo, la joven hija de una familia poderosa en cuanto a negocios. Y si, la chica era inteligente, con una fortaleza mental impresionante y muy hermosa, fue eso mismo que terminó por abrumar su matrimonio. Dos personas tercas con la costumbre de siempre tener la razón no pudieron soportarse.

Entonces ella tomó sus cosas y regresó a su país, donde se volvió a casar, ahora con el chico de quien siempre estuvo enamorada. Y aunque su relación con Kai no era mala en especial, siempre se mantenía distante, tratándolo sólo lo mínimo necesario.

-Y en cuanto a lo otro -dijo, apoyando el rostro en su mano, mientras observaba fijamente Rei-. No voy a negar que si me gustaría tener algo con alguien...

Algo dentro de la cabeza del chino explotó. No pudo mantener esa mirada intensa así que centró su atención en la taza de café. No estaba seguro de si había sido su imaginación, lo que Kai le había dicho, había sonado casi a una insinuación, pero por supuesto, debió ser su imaginación. Sea cual sea la intención del ruso en esos momentos, había logrado ponerle nervioso otra vez.

-Y… ¿Qué piensa Goh de irse ahora y no que su madre venga a visitarlo? - Intentó cambiar el tema, sin levantar la vista.

-Goh está bien… -volvió a reclinarse en el asiento.- Siempre me ha dicho que prefiere que su madre y yo estemos separados y lejos el uno del otro a soportar nuestra actitud cuando estamos juntos.

-¿De verdad dice eso?

-Ni siquiera sabía que ya usaba palabras complicadas.

-Los niños ahora son más… complejos ¿no crees?

-Al menos Goh y Lin lo son… a Makoto todavía lo regañan por comer tierra cuando sus padres no miran.

Rei estalló en una carcajada. Kai tenía un sentido del humor único y siempre había tenido la suerte ser el único que podía apreciarlo.

-Eres malvado -dijo limpiándose las lagrimitas que escaparon con su risa.

-¿Lo soy?

-Quizá Makoto es lo que debería ser un niño de su edad ¿no crees? Y tú estás acostumbrado a la inteligencia de tu hijo y yo a la perspicacia de la mía.

-Es probable...

-Creo que debemos regresar, siento que debo vigilar que mi hija no coma tierra y destruya las expectativas que tienes puestas en ella.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Grashias por sus reviews *corazones* los amooo ;A;

Laet-lyer (siempre puedo contar contigo).

ReynaFantasma gracias por leer! Espero no decepcionarte!

West gracias! *corazones*

Nami muchas gracias! Esta no, prometo dedicarle mucho a este historia!


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos regresaron al gimnasio donde el grupo de pequeños amigos esperaba a sus respectivos padres.

-¿Dónde estabas papá? -bramó la chica al verlo acercarse-. Casi haces que te vocee con el señor de seguridad.

-Fui a tomar un café, ni siquiera salí del edificio.

Kai se acercó a su lado y llamó a su hijo, parecía que los dos niños eran retenidos a la fuerza al lado de la chica pelirrosa.

-¿Dónde están tus padres, Makoto? –preguntó Rei, poniéndose a la altura del menor.

-No lo sé. -Sonrió el pelinegro mirando a las luces del techo moverse.

-¿Qué harán esta noche, Rei? -Preguntó Kai sujetando de la mano a su hijo, quien parecía impacientarse.

Rei y Lin intercambiaron miradas instintivamente.

-Le prometí a Lin que la llevaría al parque nocturno…

La niña asintió tomando de la mano a su padre.

-¿Quieren venir con nosotros?- añadió la chica.

Rei pareció sorprendido y miró a Kai.

-¿Está bien...?-empezó a decir el ruso.

-¡Claro que está bien! Yo iba a decirles si querían venir con nosotros.

-Yo si quiero -Escuchó por lo bajo, sintiendo otra pequeña mano sujetarle de la mano libre.

-Sólo debemos encontrar a tus padres, Makoto-. Sonrió Rei nervioso.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Max y Takao aparecieron en escena.

-Estábamos revisando unos papeles con el señor Dickenson. -Se excusó Max.

-¡Makoto! -gritó Takao con efusividad, como si no hubiera visto a su hijo en semanas.

El pequeño se lanzó a su padre.

-¿Entonces está bien?

La conversación era un caos, y los tres menores apenas seguían lo que sus padres decían.

Lin era la más optimista y quien interfería de tanto en tanto cuando los planes que armaban los mayores no le agradaba. Goh por su parte permanecía callado, tomando la mano de su padre y escuchando impaciente que la pelirrosa dejara de entrometerse. Mientras que Makoto sonreía a todo y asentía siempre.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos en el parque central a las 8. -Concluyó Takao-. Cenaremos en el parque y veremos los espectáculos ¿les parece?

El grupo se dividió, faltaban unas cuantas horas para la cita y Rei necesitaba desesperadamente llegar a la habitación de su hotel.

-Papá...- empezó a decir la niña, cuando ambos empezaron a desempacar-. ¿A ti te gusta Kai, verdad?

Rei sintió la piel de su espalda erizarse, se detuvo un segundo de lo que hacía pero no se volteó hacia su hija.

-¿Por qué crees eso..?

-Vamos papá ¡se nota a kilometros!

-¡Lin! -ahora si había volteado-. ¡No puedes hablar de esas cosas tan a la ligera!

-¿Por qué no? Cuando todavía estabas con mi mamá lo entendía, pero ahora no tienes por qué esconderlo.

-No es...- empezó a decir-. Eso no es...

El chino se sentó en la cama, analizando las palabras de su hija, ella tenía razón, pero estaba tan molesto de que fuera su hija quien le dijera aquellas cosas.

-Lin, hay cosas que los niños no deben decir tan a la ligera -le dijo, mirándola con severidad-. Las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó la niña, igual de molesta.

-Porque... porque yo tengo cosas que atender en China y él aquí en Japón. Ambos somos adultos y tenemos obligaciones, no podemos ir por ahí…

-Basta papá, no voy a ser tu excusa para no hacer lo que quieres, si no quieres ser feliz es tu problema, pero no digas que es por mi culpa.

-Yo no dije-

-¿No? ¿Entonces es por mamá?

Rei se mordió los labios, esa niña era brutalmente honesta, tanto que a veces se molestaba por su falta de tacto. Lin se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-Papá... Tienes suerte de tener a la chica más comprensible del mundo como hija -dijo dándole palmaditas en la rodilla-. Aunque no voy a hacerla de pequeño cupido como en esas películas bobas...

Rei suspiró.

-Me molesta que ya no seas mi niña pequeña que se preguntaba si las nubes estaban hechas de algodón de azúcar.

Ambos rieron.

Pero por dentro Rei estaba demasiado agitado. Lin, su hija de 9 años tenía razón. Ahora que no estaba con Mao y que Kai estaba libre, quizá podrían intentar algo.

Más de una vez sintió que el ruso intentaba decirle algo, quizá ahora era el momento de hacer algún movimiento, quizá no estaba imaginando cosas y él también le interesaba a Kai.

-Lin... -dijo Rei en voz baja-. Si no mencionas nada de esto frente a Kai en este viaje, no le diré a nadie que cuando eras pequeña estabas enamorada del tío Takao...

La chica enrojeció.

-¡Eso es mentira! -gritó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Justo así de apenado me siento yo cada vez que le dices "Señor Hiwatari" o "papá de Goh" a Kai...

-Está bien -gruñó-. No diré nada ¡Nada! ¿Cómo puedes ser así?

-0-

-0-

-0-

Estoy chipi asi que doble actualización /3


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Estás bien Goh? -preguntó el ruso, al pequeño que estaba sentado a la mesita de la sala.

-Estoy bien -respondió sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía entre manos.

-Desde que regresamos de la BBA has estado muy callado.

Goh no era precisamente el niño más hablador del mundo, pero era bastante expresivo. El pequeño soltó un bufido, similar a los que hacía su padre.

-No quiero pasar más tiempo con Lin -soltó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No querías salir hoy? ¿Prefieres que nos quedemos en casa?

-No, está bien. El señor Rei está bien, los tíos Takao y Max están bien, incluso Makoto... Sólo Lin me molesta.

-¿Por qué?

Aunque ya se hacía una vaga idea, quería saber lo que el niño pensaba exactamente.

-Habla demasiado y siempre cree tener la razón.

-¿Eso crees?

-Me molesta que hable con los adultos como si fuera uno de ellos.

-Creo que lo hace porque es la mayor de ustedes.

-Eso no importa, todavía es una niña, no debería ser tan soberbia.

Kai rio. Goh hablaba de la forma más seria que un niño podría hablar. Se acercó a él y acarició su cabeza, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación del menor.

Goh era bastante inteligente y era esa inteligencia la que a su corta edad le hacía tener un carácter repelente con otros niños. En realidad no era tan diferente a él. La única diferencia era que Goh tenía 5 años. Necesitaba tener amigos de su edad, no amigos de la edad de su padre.

-Dale una oportunidad -dijo Kai-. Si esta vez no te convence, no volveremos a salir con ellos ¿te parece?

-No me parece justo -respondió el niño mientras regresaba a su libro-. Su padre es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Sería injusto que no salieras con él por mi culpa.

A Kai casi se le cae el celular de las manos cuando lo escuchó.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Hoy vi cuando platicabas con él, te hace sonreír más que lo que te hace sonreír cualquier otra persona.

-¿De verdad? -Su hijo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Ni siquiera te vi así de feliz con mamá -murmuró.

Algo dentro de Kai se rompió un poco.

-¿Eso te molesta?

Goh negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que tengas amigos papá. Si el señor Rei es tu amigo, más que el tio Takao o el tio Yuriy, entonces soportaré a esa niña jactanciosa.

Quizá ambos rusos eran demasiado parecidos para su bien.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir, de verdad que me mantienen motivada *-* me alegra que este fic les esté gustando, juro que me estoy diviertiendo mucho al escribirlo *corazones*

Laet-lyre Al fin un fic mio donde Mao no es una bitch! XD Quería que fueran mas adultos aunque en este fic son más jóvenes que yo y me duele .-.

Namy Gracias! Ya pronto! Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de escribir un review!

Canela dulce Gracias! Si, creo que Kai sabe más que decir que Rei, nuestro chino bebé está un poco más nervioso jeje


	5. Chapter 5

-0-

Llegaban unos 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero habían podido tomarse su tiempo de admirar la ciudad en su camino al lugar, justo como a Lin le gustaba hacer cada vez que iban a Japón.

Sin embargo un par de rusos se les habían adelantado. No tan lejos alcanzó a verlos sentados en una mesa de una cafetería al aire libre, Kai con un vaso desechable de café mientras leía algo apresuradamente en su celular, y el menor con una malteada a medio tomar pero con la nariz hundida en un libro que se veía grande en sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Hola Goh! -Gritó la china y casi pudieron notar un suspiro del ruso menor.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando? -Preguntó Rei al llegar frente a ellos.

-No realmente -Sonrió Kai, tranquilizándolo-. Goh y yo pasamos a una librería y decidimos venir aquí directamente.

-Hola, Goh.- Le saludo Rei, levantando la mano, haciendo un gesto algo infantil.

Goh frunció el ceño al responder en un tono amable que no coincidía con su expresión corporal.

Kai rio. Rei era bastante bueno con los niños, todos podían notarlo con su trato hacia Lin y Makoto, pero parecía que nunca lograba acertar con Goh.

No hubo tiempo de más preguntas, Makoto llegó corriendo hacia ellos y los saludo efusivamente. Detrás de él se acercaron Takao y Max.

-Por fin llegamos a tiempo -Rio Takao-. ¿Cómo están chicos?

-Es porque tú crees que el tiempo funciona de una manera distinta en ti y crees que te dará tiempo de hacer miles de cosas antes de una cita.- Max gruñó, tan raro en él-. ¡Hola!

-Papá ¿puedo ir con Makoto y Goh a ver alrededor? -Preguntó la chica sin esperar más presentaciones.

-Si sus padres están de acuerdo...-Empezó a decir Rei.

-Está bien, nosotros los cuidaremos -Se adelantó Max-. Kai… ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Rei el resto del parque?

Casi pudo ver como el rubio les guiñaba un ojo y Rei se paralizó.

-¿Quieres ir, Goh? -Preguntó a su hijo, quien se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para acompañarlos, metiendo el libro en su pequeña mochila.

-¡Genial! -Saltó la pelirrosa y cogió al chico del brazo.

Los dos padres sólo pudieron observarlos alejándose alegremente.

-Creo que no le agradamos a Goh -suspiró Rei.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -Rio Kai-. Creo que le cuesta mucho trabajo llevarse bien con las personas en general, así que esto está bien para él.

-¿Admites que no le agradamos?

Kai rió aún más fuerte.

-No es personal, a Goh no le agrada nadie.

-Tan distinto a Lin que le agradan todos.

-Exacto -sonrió-. ¿Quieres ir a conocer el parque?

Ambos caminaban en silencio, Rei sorprendido de los espectáculos a su alrededor, había estado en Japón muchísimas veces, pero nunca había visto algo como ese lugar.

Lleno de luces y música, parecía la escena de una película mágica. Miró a Kai de reojo, y notó una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, todo el nerviosismo que había estado sintiendo hasta esos momentos desaparecieron, así era cada vez que estaba con él: sentía nervios al punto de marearse cada vez que le sentía tan cerca, después lo veía con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo y volvía la calma a todo ese caos dentro de él. Siempre lo supo, la sonrisa de Kai le hacía sentir en paz.

Él también sonrió.

Para el ruso, ver a un Rei tan maravillado le recordaba a ese adolescente lleno de curiosidad y admiración por el mundo, ese Rei que fascinado le pedía que compartiera más cosas con él, en cada ciudad nueva que visitaban, en cada nuevo paisaje, con el que podía hablar por horas y que le escuchaba como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Ese Rei que tanto adoraba y añoraba teniéndole lejos…

Un sentimiento explotó en su pecho, algo que quizá siempre supo pero que nunca se atrevió a admitir. La razón por la que Rei siempre fue especial, por la que siempre sonreía cuando estaba a su lado y porque siempre le miraba de una forma distinta que al resto.

-Rei...- dijo como si acabara de descubrir su nombre.

En esos momentos no existía nadie más en ese lugar. Sólo Rei y él, las luces a su alrededor hacían ver al resto de la gente como una nebulosa irreconocible.

El chino se volteó a él, en ese momento sintió un frío recorrerle la columna. Kai le miraba como si fuera un fantasma, lleno de fascinación. Algunas veces en el pasado había sentido esa clase de mirada en él pero nunca había sido tan consciente como en esa ocasión.

-¿Kai?

El ruso abrió la boca para decir algo y luego pareció reaccionar porque retrocedió ligeramente.

-¡Papá! -Lin había aparecido de la nada corriendo hacia ellos.- El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales va a empezar, tenemos que ir al otro lado del parque.

La chica pareció no darse de cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y segundos después aparecía el resto de los chicos.

Goh llevaba una carita de cansancio mientras iba de la mano del tío Max, en cuanto vio a su padre caminó a su lado y se recargó a su lado.

-Creo que Goh ha agotado sus reservas de energía -bromeó Takao.

-Eso pasa cuando estás con Lin y Makoto por un rato -respondió Max-. Habrá un espectáculo, si queremos verlo bien tenemos que ir a la explanada ¿vienen?

-0-

-0-

-0-

Ayy han pasado casi 2 meses desde que actualicé! Lo siento! Han sido dos meses caóticos! Cambié de trabajo, me cambié de casa, nueva rutina, el cambio de horario que todavía me está matandoooo y así… aunque ahora tengo más tiempo libre y eso me hace infinitamente feliz, perooooo he usado mucho de ese tiempo dibujando, no he escrito para nada, más que una especie de one shot que escribí hace poco y que no he publicado xD porque hay tanto por arreglar! Es extraño, porque no siento que sean falta de ideas o inspiración, simplemente siento que no me concentro, no puedo poner mis ideas en orden así que no tengo idea de cómo plasmarlas, incluso me siento confundida al escribir, pongo una letra por otra, me como palabras y todo ha sido horrible :c será que me faltan vitaminas?

En fin! Gracias a los que siguen aqui! De verdad me hacen feliz cuando dejan un review, me hace saber que hay gente que de verdad aprecia lo que escribo, ayyy quiero volver a escribir ;A;

Laet-lyre, namy, Akuma-hiwatari, Yume Musume y Guest (¿), gracias! Tal vez suene cliché y exagerado, pero gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen no quitar el dedo del renglón y forzar a mi cerebro a escribir aunque duela!


	6. Chapter 6

-0-

Todos los chicos se dirigieron al lugar que les habían indicado para el inicio del espectáculo de luces. Al llegar Lin decidió que quería ir mas al frente, por lo que convenció a Makoto de ir hacia allá, seguidos por los ojos vigilantes de Takao y Max, cuando le preguntaron a Goh si quería ir con ellos, el pequeño sólo se aferró a la mano de su padre, evidentemente ya estaba cansado de la compañía enérgica del resto de los chicos.

-Me quedaré con Kai y Goh -dijo Rei.

Mentalmente el ruso le agradeció, sin ser del todo consciente de lo feliz que le hacía poder pasar un rato más a solas con el chico.

No hubo momento de hablar, un estruendo llegó a sus oídos seguidos de una música especialmente tranquila, las luces en el cielo se hicieron presentes iluminando con colores a su alrededor.

Rei estaba bastante emocionado, tenía un largo tiempo sin observar un espectáculo como ese y la última vez había sido precisamente al lado del ruso. Se estremeció en un escalofrío al sentir un ligero roce en su mano, unos fríos dedos tocaban con cautela los suyos.

Algo apenado volteó ligeramente para ver a Kai y se encontró con su mirada. Ambos sonrieron de una manera que nunca se había visto entre ellos dos, con el rostro completamente rojo.

El chino no pudo contenerse y con algo de torpeza atrapó la mano del ruso entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y acercándose lo suficiente para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Kai sonreía apenado, apenas mirando al pelinegro, quien seguía viendo las luces el cielo con la sonrisa más grande que le hubiera visto nunca.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, parecían largas horas pero probablemente sólo habían sido minutos. Hubo algo de confusión por medio segundo, pues Kai había soltado su mano y le había dicho "lo siento" al oído, temiendo lo peor volteó su rostro y no le vio a su lado, su corazón se estrujó ¿se habría marchado? Pero todo fue tan rápido, medio segundo después, Kai volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión ahora con Goh entre sus brazos.

Rei suspiró aliviado, para después sonreír, conmovido.

Kai había cargado a Goh para ayudarle a ver por encima del resto de las personas. El pequeño estaba igualmente admirado por el espectáculo y señalaba al cielo para mostrarle a su padre lo mismo que él veía. Era la primera vez que veía el niño actuar de esa manera, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y curiosidad.

Y Kai le respondía con la misma emoción, mirando de reojo al chino y siempre sonriendo. Rei por supuesto no dejaba de sonreír también.

Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en esos momentos había sido mágico.

La gente empezó a dispersarse cuando la música terminó y el último fuego artificial del cielo se apagó. Kai y Rei permanecieron uno frente al otro sin decir palabra. Mientras Goh suspiraba mirando al cielo por si alguna otra luz se llegara a escapar.

-¿Lo viste papá? -escuchó a su lado.

Lin había llegado desde el otro extremo de la explanada, seguida de Takao, Max y Makoto.

-Eran realmente hermosos ¿no crees? -dijo tomándole de la mano.

-Lo eran -respondió Rei, abrazándola.

-¿Les parece si cenamos?-se adelantó Takao y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Creo que Kai siempre estuvo enamorado de Rei y no sabía exactamente que pasaba XD

Gracias por leer :corazónes: de verdad!


	7. Chapter 7

-0-

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Kai y Rei intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas –según ellos- discretas, mientras los dos adultos a su alrededor se sonreían en complicidad.

Llegó el momento de la despedida y se separaron de los chicos. Kai, por supuesto, se ofreció a llevar a los Kon a su hotel.

Mientras los menores ya estaban durmiendo en el asiento trasero, Kai y Rei se mantenían en silencio, no sabiendo bien que decir.

-¿Está bien si paso por unos cigarros? -Preguntó Kai estacionándose en una tienda de conveniencia.

-No te preocupes -sonrió Rei.

El ruso bajó del auto y Rei suspiró sonoramente, volvía a sentirse nervioso.

-¿Dónde está papá? -escuchó una vocecita adormilada.

-Vendrá en unos minutos, sólo pasamos a comprar unas cosas. -Se volteó para ver al niño de frente.

Goh frunció el ceño al mirar el lugar donde estaban estacionados.

-¿Cigarros?

Rei se preguntaba como ese niño podía tener la mente tan clara.

-Uhm… si.

El ruso hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Papá sólo fuma cuando está ansioso. Me prometió que lo dejaría.

-¿En serio? No tenía idea… -se sintió ligeramente culpable por dejarlo ir.

-¿Usted es el mejor amigo de mi papá?

La pregunta le sorprendió, abrió los ojos y miró de frente al chiquillo.

-En realidad no lo sé ¿por qué lo piensas?

-Papá no sonríe cuando habla con el tío Yuriy o el tío Max, y se la pasa peleando con Boris y el tío Takao... Sólo contigo habla mucho y sonríe, ni siquiera con mi madre se comportaba así...

-Oh...-No pudo evitar sonreír, pero cambió su expresión al reflexionar las palabras del niño-. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Él habla mucho contigo y sonríe?

-Sí, él… yo hablo de la gente mayor, él sólo es así conmigo y con usted...

No hubo más tiempo de hablar, Kai había regresado.

Rei lo miraba, cuando entró al vehículo y se sentó en su lugar, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy intentando dejar el cigarro -dijo, sacando un paquete de chicles de la bolsa de su abrigo.

Rei rió, luego se volteó a Goh y amplió su sonrisa.

Kai enfocó a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor y se encontró con los ojos rubí del menor. No le dijo ninguna palabra, sólo sonrió, y pareció que ambos se entendieron perfectamente.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, Goh volvió a dormir y Lin no despertó hasta que llegaron al hotel.

-Te veo mañana, Kai -dijo Rei, algo nervioso e impaciente, pues no estaba seguro de que tendría que hacer ahora.

-Mañana...-repitió Kai-. ¿Está bien si mañana vamos a algún lado?

Rei sonrió, aliviado de no ser él quien tuviera que preguntar. Asintió, sonriéndole y despidiéndose con un "descansa".

-0-

-0-

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

-0-

La ciudad se veía increíble desde su habitación en el hotel, Lin se había quedado dormida de nuevo en cuanto tocó la cama, mientras él pensaba en lo que había pasado esa noche.

Se sentía como aquel mocoso de 15 años que recién descubría lo enamorado que estaba del capitán de su equipo. Y aunque nunca fue capaz de confesárselo, en ese entonces sentía que no era necesario. La relación que llevaba con Kai iba más allá que la amistad que llevaban con Max o Yuriy, y muchísimo más que la de Takao o Boris. Aquello siempre fue bastante claro para ambos. Siempre hubo entendimiento y complicidad. Aunque no había nada romántico ni atracción física –por lo menos de parte del mayor, eso lo tenía claro, cuando Kai sonreía sabía que no quería que nada de aquello cambiara.

Pero ahora era distinto, con el tiempo empezó a sentir esa necesidad de cercanía. Teniéndole lejos, sólo podía pensar en volver a su lado y fantaseaba con esos momentos. Ahora, cada vez que estaban –finalmente- cerca no podía evitar sentir los nervios revolotear en su estómago. Así que aquella noche, cuando se tomaron de las manos, pensó que moriría, pero como siempre, después del primer arrebato de ansiedad llegaba la calma que sólo Kai provocaba en él. Esa a la que siempre estuvo tan acostumbrado y que extrañaba tanto.

Abrazó la almohada y se echó en la cama, no sabía si era normal sentirse tan entusiasmado por la sola idea de volver a estar en esa situación, como la de esa noche, sólo con Kai. Sonrió y sintió su cara caliente, finalmente se quedó dormido.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Cielos! No recordaba si ya había escrito esta escena xD ahora tengo miedo, porque es algo que debió salir desde el inicio (los sentimientos de Rei y Kai en su adolescencia) y siento que esto me va a complicar la trama D: pero debo seguir adelante!

Si siguen por ahi, estaré feliz de que me lo hagan saber :D hemos tenido bien abandonada la página de FB =( me pone sad OTL no quiero que se muera el fandom de la pareja más hermosa del mundo!


	9. Chapter 9

-0-

-¡Buenos días! -Escucharon los dos chinos al llegar ligeramente tarde a las actividades en el estadio.

-Lo sentimos mucho, nos quedamos dormidos -se disculpó Rei apenado, buscando con la mirada a alguien.

-¿Buscas a Kai? -Sonrió Max levantando una ceja. -Takao y yo queríamos ver...

La conversación se fue apagando a medida que la pelirrosa avanzaba en la sala, había despertado ese día con una sola cosa en mente y ahora estaba dispuesta a tener aquella plática con cierto ruso.

A lo lejos vio al bicolor ajustar algunos detalles con su Beyblade, seguramente tendría una beybatalla y tampoco veía a su padre cerca, así que corrió hasta él y con agilidad lo atrapó en sus brazos, cargándolo con esfuerzo mientras el niño, en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡¿E-Estás loca?! -gritó por fin el menor.- Suéltame ¿Qué te sucede?

Si algún adulto los hubiera visto se hubiera reído de la situación: Goh intentaba -inútilmente- dejar caer su peso para que la niña lo soltara, mientras esta lo jalaba de la cintura, levantándolo apenas centímetros del suelo. Para el ruso era difícil aceptar que su tamaño no le permitía hacerle frente a la chica que casi le doblaba la edad, era frustrante ser tratado de esa manera, tan humillante.

-¡Déjame en paz! -Gritó finalmente y una centésima de segundo después era soltado para caer en el suelo-. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre que esa es forma de tratar a una persona?! Eres una... eres un...

Las palabras salían atropelladamente de la boca del niño, quien sin duda se esforzaba por encontrar insulto no tan ofensivo para la pelirrosa que detestaba pero que se veía obligado a respetar.

-¡Eres un esperpento que no merece practicar Beyblade! -gritó con los cachetes inflados y el rostro rojo de ira.

-Ya -rió la chica, cosa que molestó al niño aún más.

-¡Eres tan pedante, jactanciosa, insoportable!

-Demonios ¡ya cállate Goh! -respondió revirando los ojos.

Goh enfurecía a cada segundo.

-Necesitamos hablar ¿quieres tranquilizarte?

El ruso cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente mientras apretaba los puños, movía los labios, pronunciando palabras que la niña no alcanzaba a escuchar, y así, poco a poco el color de su rostro volvía a la normalidad.

-¿No podías simplemente pedirlo? -gruñó al abrir los ojos-. No todos son agresivos como tú.

-Va, lo siento - murmuró la niña pero el chico le seguía mirando con desaprobación-. Dije que lo siento, no ibas a querer hablar conmigo, sé que no te agrado.

-Es por estas cosas que no me agradas -respondió sin tapujos-. Si te portaras como una persona cuando estas con otras personas... si tuvieras un poco de sensatez...

-Ay Goh -dijo la niña exasperada-. Ya dije que lo siento, no volverá a pasar ¿podemos hablar de lo que sí es importante?

El pequeño ruso se cruzó de brazos, esperando que la chica hablara.

-¿Has notado la relación entre tu papá y el mío?

Goh no había quitado su expresión de molestia hasta ese momento, que se permitió relajarse.

-Si ¿qué hay con eso?

-¿Has notado que... bueno… que están enamorados?

El ruso la miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, no me digas que no lo notaste...

-¿Mi papá enamorado del tuyo?

-Yo tenía mis dudas, sobre todo con tu papá, el mío sé que está enamorado desde hace años, pero del señor Kai... apenas ayer noté que sentía lo mismo ¿No has visto como se miran? ¿Cómo hablan y sonríen cuando están juntos?

Goh se quedó callado, analizando las palabras de Lin y analizando lo que había sucedido hasta esos momentos entre los dos adultos, sin duda había notado que Rei era importante para su padre, pero de eso, de ser mejores amigos a que estuviera enamorado de él...

-No lo creo…

-¡Goh! De seguro tú piensas que el tío Takao y el tío Max también son sólo amigos.

El rostro del chico se puso rojo.

-¿Ellos...?

Lin haló sus cabellos rosas y suspiró.

-El tio Takao y el tío Max son pareja...

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero no es lo mismo, ellos han estado juntos desde siempre.

Sin duda, Takao y Max llevaban tanto tiempo en pareja que simplemente Goh los veía juntos y no los imaginaba de otra manera. Tampoco recordaba alguna muestra de romance entre ellos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si lo había hecho, jamás le pareció extraño porque siempre habían sido así.

-¿Y cómo crees que inicia una pareja? A veces no me creo que seas tan inteligente.

-¡Basta! - gritó el niño-. Bueno, si eso fuera cierto ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

La niña lo miró fijamente, fue la primera vez que Goh se sentía genuinamente intimidado por ella.

-Lo único que quiero saber es si tú tienes algún problema con eso...

-¿Ah?

-Nuestros papás harán lo que tengan que hacer, pero sin duda toman en cuenta lo que nosotros queremos.- suspiró-. Por ejemplo mi papá, él creía que no podía estar con el señor Kai por que tiene que hacerse cargo de mi... pero yo sé que él no tiene que olvidarse de la persona que ama por mí, él puede estar junto a la persona que lo hace feliz y conmigo... no tiene que escoger entre nosotros dos. Sólo quiero saber si piensas igual.

Goh levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¡Porque necesito saberlo!

-¿Para hacer algo al respecto?

-Porque si tú me detestas… si peleamos cada vez que estamos juntos, ellos se verán en un dilema "¿cómo podremos tener una relación si nuestros hijos no se soportan?"-dijo en tono dramático.

-Eres tú quien se esfuerza para no llevarse con nadie.

-Me apena que pienses eso. –respondió la chica, sin ninguna pena evidente en sus palabras.

El menor la miró fijamente, analizando sus palabras y sus reacciones, intentando descifrar lo que le acababa de decir, reuniendo toda la evidencia que el mismo había observado y comparándola con la que la chica le decía, llenando agujeros con la información nueva. Le tomó menos de un minuto suspirar, con una respuesta.

-Puedo soportarte, si te comportas como un ser humano de ahora en adelante –dijo finalmente.- Quiero que mi papá sea feliz, y si el señor Rei lo hace feliz, lo aceptaré aunque no me agrades del todo.

Para la niña era suficiente, si, Goh admitía que no le agradaba pero no era algo nuevo. Muchas veces se había topado con niños a los que no le agradaba pero había aprendido a ignorarlos. Y si Goh iba a ser su "nuevo hermano", aprendería a llegar a su corazón, o por lo menos a su circulo de tolerancia.

-Entonces tienes que dejar de suspirar tanto cuando estamos juntos –continuó la niña, casi riendo. –Si tu papá nota que no eres feliz cuando estamos juntos, empezará a evitarnos.

-Entiendo…- gruñó.

-Bueno, es todo.- Le extendió la mano y el chico la miró, sin saber qué hacer.- Tienes que estrechar mi mano como muestra de nuestra tregua.

-Bien…- gruñó nuevamente y extendió su mano.- Pero debes prometer no entrometerte más…

-No voy a ser cupido.- Rio.- Solo no entorpeceremos lo que ellos decidan con nuestra pelea de niños ¿está bien?

Goh asintió. Por primera vez, Lin le parecía lo suficientemente madura.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Morí de felicidad con sus reviews! El fandom no está muerto! TOT! Gracias gente, de verdad los aprecio muchísimo! :corazones:


	10. Chapter 10

-0-

-¿Dónde estabas Lin? –Preguntó su padre cuando le vio llegar de quien sabe dónde.- Debes ir con el resto de los chicos.

El torneo estaba a punto de dar inicio, los chicos estaban reunidos en la arena y los padres estaban repartidos entre las gradas. Desde donde se encontraba sentado podía ver a su hija acercarse a Makoto y a Goh, en un inicio pensó que el pequeño ruso huiría, pero no fue así.

-¿Está ocupado este lugar? –Era Max que llegaba a su lado con una charola de bocadillos.- Takao estará ocupado con el señor Dickenson, no me apetece quedarme por ahí detrás del escenario.

Rei sonrió, negando con la cabeza cuando el rubio le ofreció de lo que llevaba, nachos bañados en mayonesa y queso.

-Oh, creo que te ganaron tu asiento –escuchó desde atrás y al voltear vio a Kai dedicándole una mirada asesina a su compañero ruso.

Rei se levantó para saludar al grupo que llegaba, tenía un siglo sin ver a Boris ni a Yuriy. En cuanto tocó el turno de saludar a Kai, Rei sintió su rostro ligeramente caliente.

-Vaya… ¿es por esto que has estado insoportablemente de buen humor hoy? –preguntó Boris, observándolos con media sonrisa.

-Basta, Boria –gruñó Yuriy, empujándole para que se sentara en la fila detrás del chino.

-¿Quieres que cambiemos de lugar, Kai? –preguntó Max amablemente y antes de escuchar respuesta ya se había levantado para dejar libre el lugar junto a Rei.

-¿No es adorable? Es como si todos sus amigos conspiraran para que estén juntos.- Se burló Boris, al ver al pequeño Max sentarse a su lado.

-Cielos ¿siempre es tan insoportable? –Preguntó Max, compartiendo con Yuriy un poco de lo que comía.

-Me apena admitirlo, pero así es…- Respondió el pelirrojo, tomando una pequeña tortilla con queso, a lo que Rei rió al frente.

A veces los extrañaba, envidiaba un poco que todos ellos se vieran frecuentemente ahí en Japón, mientras que él era el único que vivía lejos.

-No le prestes atención –dijo el bicolor, un poco avergonzado.- Es un niño grande.

Rei soltó una risa que a oídos del ruso sonó adorable.

Y era el momento en que daba inicio el torneo, ver a los adultos parecería un espectáculo para los niños, si hubieran prestado atención.

Max y Boris gritaban emocionados, compitiendo secretamente entre ellos, para ver quien gritaba más fuerte.

La cara de Goh, al ver a Boris gritar de esa forma desde lejos, no tenía precio.

-A Goh le avergüenza que haga eso…- murmuró Kai sólo para que Rei escuchara.

-Puedo imaginarlo -respondió entre risas.

Mientras que Makoto saltaba en respuesta a los gritos de Max, saludándolo con entusiasmo.

Cuando Lin pasó al frente, Rei levantó los brazos con emoción, pero la chica le miró amenazadoramente, así que se abstuvo de gritar. Lin pronto llegaría a esa edad complicada donde no quiere llamar la atención más de lo necesario. Aun así, los gritos de Max y Boris se escucharon fuerte y claro, logrando que el rostro de la chica se pusiera rojo.

Los encuentros pasaron unos más interesantes que otros, otros más ruidosos que algunos. Finalmente era un torneo infantil, la emoción era más de los padres que de los competidores, aunque los chicos se divertían también.

El grupo se había reunido con los pequeños después del último juego.

La final y la semifinal se llevarían a cabo al día siguiente y teniendo a 3 de los 4 niños que participarían en las contiendas del día siguiente, los Bladebreakers no podían sentirse más orgullosos.

Después de una despedida no tan rápida, los chicos se separaron para terminar sus propios asuntos.

-Lin –le llamó su padre y la chica finalmente dejó ir a Makoto con sus padres que le esperaban cerca de las oficinas de administración.- Hoy… el tío Takao y el tío Max nos han invitado a su casa, para cenar juntos y practicar un poco antes de dormir.

-Eso suena bien. – Sonrió la chica mientras ambos caminaban a la salida.

Quedarse en casa de Makoto era algo así como una costumbre cuando viajaban a Japón, los mayores se divertían conversando hasta muy tarde y los pequeños, aunque intentaban estar despiertos el mayor tiempo posible mientras se divertían estando juntos, no lo lograban y terminaban dormidos.

-¿El señor Kai también se quedará? Él nunca se queda porque a Goh no le gusta, pero tal vez en esta ocasión quiera quedarse con nosotros ¿no crees?

Rei se tensó ligeramente pero no detuvo su paso.

-En esta ocasión… el señor Kai y yo… tenemos algunos planes –soltó finalmente.

Lin levantó la mirada, boquiabierta.

-¿Sólo ustedes? ¿Cómo en un plan de cita?

-No digas esas cosas, Lin –dijo, aclarando la garganta.- Vamos a salir como los amigos que somos y no quiero que menciones nada de esto… o me olvidaré de nuestro acuerdo.

-¡Papá! ¡No digas eso en voz alta!

-Lo mismo digo…

Los dos salieron del edificio entre gruñidos de la pequeña y risillas discretas del mayor.

-Bien, si Goh se queda, yo también me quedo ¿Ustedes vendrán después, verdad?

-Nosotros sólo estaremos unas horas fuera e iremos con ustedes para pasar la noche juntos, como siempre ha sido.

-Está bien –sonrió mentalmente la chica y su sonrisa se amplió al ver a los rusos caminar hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Quieren que les lleve a su hotel? –preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo ruborizar a Rei.

-Sí, gracias. –Sonrió de vuelta.

Los dos menores se miraron y Lin le sonrió a Goh, quien solo gruñó internamente.

-0-

-0-

-0-

No estaba muy segura de este cap, creo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribí alguna escena de Beybatallas que esta se me hizo rara de escribir (o sea, ni siquiera hay una Beybatalla, pero creo que es por eso mismo).

Cuando escribo una historia, a veces hay un punto en el que no puedo avanzar porque repito y repito el cap sin convencerme, es como un obstáculo que no puedo superar por más que lo re-escriba, a veces (muchas veces), tengo que rendirme, escribir lo mejor que mi capacidad me lo permita y dejarlo ir, para poder seguir con la historia, sino podría quedarme en este punto eternamente . Así que este cap es ESE punto, el obstáculo! Aun así espero poder darles la mejor versión que pude escribir de este cap, perdón si sienten que no fue asi T_T


	11. Chapter 11

-0-

Acordaron que los Hiwatari irían a buscar a los Kon dos horas después. Llevarían a los pequeños a casa de los Kinomiya y después los dos mayores irían a una exposición que habían montado en un museo de Tokio.

Rei se había dado una ducha y apenas le había dado tiempo de secar su cabello cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Kai está aquí ¿Estás lista, Lin? ¿Llevas todas tus cosas?

-Si, todo en orden, papá –respondió levantándose del sillón.- ¿Estás nervioso?

El chino hizo un ruidillo de resignación.

-Un poco…

-Todo saldrá bien, papá. El señor Kai siempre es amable con nosotros aunque el resto de la gente parece temerle ¿no es eso bueno? Puedo entender porque te gusta tanto.

-¡Lin!

Ambos bajaban por el elevador y Rei no podía dejar de pensar en que harían esa tarde.

-0-

-0-

-0-

WAAA ha pasado un año desde la última actualización! Merezco la vergüenza que me causa subir esto ahora ;_; ha sido un año distinto jaja y me he dedicado a dibujar más, pero intentaré con todas mis fuerzas seguir escribiendo! Lo juro!

Ojalá recuerden este fic xD


	12. Chapter 12

-0-

Kai sonrió, ir a ese lugar había sido buena idea. Rei siempre había sido un chico curioso y valiente. Aun cuando algo inexplicable se acercaba, él reunía valor y lo enfrentaba, porque su curiosidad y su valentía eran más grandes que cualquier temor.

Así que para Kai, el museo de arte tecnológico, con su exposición de efectos visuales con luces, era el lugar ideal para un chico como Rei.

Por supuesto, esa sala iluminada únicamente por lámparas flotantes no representaba ninguna amenaza como cualquiera de las que hubieran enfrentado antes, pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente y algo intimidante. Y claro, Rei nunca sintió la necesidad de huir, al contrario. Extendía sus manos para intentar alcanzar esas esferas de luces azuladas que flotaban inexplicablemente frente a él. Para Kai era increíble ver los ojos dorados de Rei, más brillantes de lo normal y llenos de fascinación. Y sonriente, sin esconder la sorpresa en su rostro, que se iluminaba con colores surreales, haciéndole ver aún más hermoso.

Rei no podía dejar de sonreír. Estar en ese lugar era sin duda interesante, pero ver a Kai sonreírle desde el otro lado de la habitación, para luego encontrarse, tocar sus manos hasta atraparle y refugiarse en sus brazos, le hacían sentir que explotaría de felicidad.

Para cualquiera que los mirara, no era difícil darse cuenta de que se trataba de un par de jóvenes muy enamorados. Y tampoco nadie imaginaría que a pesar de estar juntos en ese momento, habían pasado años sin demostrar ese afecto que se tenían.

-Es un gran lugar el que escogiste –dijo Rei, con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios.- Es una pena que no acepten niños, a Lin y a Goh les habría encantado… aunque lo entiendo.

-Sí, es por cuestiones seguridad –añadió Kai. No había podido ir a ese lugar porque no podía llevar a su hijo y porque no imaginaba ir con otra persona que no fuera su amigo a ese lugar desde que lo vio anunciado y esperar para ello fue la mejor decisión, sin duda.

Ambos caminaban por el gran muelle, con el aire chocando contra sus rostros y meciendo sus cabellos. Se había hecho de noche y no lo habían notado entre pláticas, risas y café. De tanto en tanto sus manos se rozaban y ambos sonreían. Ahora iban en silencio. Ese silencio tan cómodo y agradable que sólo se daba entre ellos. Probablemente ambos pensaban en lo mismo, pero de distinta manera.

Se sentaron en una banca, lejos de la poca gente que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Esto es tan extraño.- El chino fue el primero en hablar. Atrapó el brazo de la persona a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.- Pero estoy muy feliz de que sea así.

Kai rio un poco. Esa risa que solo dejaba escapar cuando estaba con Rei.

\- ¿Extraño es malo?

-No necesariamente ¿tú lo crees?

Kai negó con la cabeza.

-Es extraño –Imitó las palabras de Rei.- Porque siento que… si las cosas hubiera sido de otra manera, no estaríamos aquí ahora.

Rei rio. Ambos pensaban lo mismo. Las cosas estaban sucediendo como debían suceder.

-Si te hubiera dicho que me gustabas desde que todo empezó… es decir, desde nuestro primer torneo juntos…

-¿Desde nuestro primer torneo? –Preguntó Kai sorprendido.- ¿Estas… interesado en mi desde nuestro primer torneo?

Rei sintió sus mejillas hervir y asintió.

-Lo siento… -murmuró, sintiendo que había arruinado el momento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – Tomó su mano, para que el otro le mirara.- Eso no es nada malo, es sólo que… estoy sorprendido…

-Debes pensar que soy un clase de acosador desagradable…

Kai rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no… es sólo que siempre había creído que Mao y tú… bueno, nunca te vi con alguien más que no fuera ella, siempre creí que…

-Cuando te dije que dejamos de intentarlo fue porque…. Bueno, porque la clase de amor que siento por ella, no es esa clase de amor que ella quisiera. Yo ya lo sabía, desde mucho antes, que jamás iba a quererla así como te quería a ti, ella también lo sabía.

El ruso no sabía que decir, era demasiada información nueva.

-Yo me resigné, pensaba que tú y yo jamás… ¿cómo podía siquiera imaginarlo? Por eso decidí quedarme con Mao, y aun eso fue demasiado egoísta, quise quererla como ella a mí. No funcionó.

Kai presionó la mano de Rei con la suya.

-Lo siento –dijo, imaginando lo que Rei debió haber sentido por años.- Siento no haberlo notado antes, me sorprende no haberlo hecho.

-No es algo para lamentarse.- Sonrió honestamente.- Sí fue difícil, pero gracias a eso tengo a Lin, no me arrepiento de ellos. Ya te lo dije, son mi familia y las amo. Además, como también dije, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, no creo que estuviéramos aquí ahora.

Kai sonrió también. Las cosas habían pasado tal como debían pasar.

-Me sorprende que hayas visto algo bueno en el Kai de ese tiempo. En ese entonces era demasiado idiota…

-¡No lo eras! -Guardó silencio.- Bueno, sí, pero no eras tan malo.- bromeó Rei.- Si no, no me hubiera fijado en ti.

Una risa se escondió en el gruñido del ruso.

-El Kai de ese tiempo tenía muchos problemas, aunque también notaba que eras especial, de alguna forma, pero era tan idiota que no podía saber la razón… creo que, si alguien hubiera sugerido algo así probablemente se habría asustado y hubiera intentado alejarte, y el Kai de ahora no podría perdonárselo.

Rei echó el peso de su propio cuerpo hacia atrás, recargándose en sus brazos.

-Y el Rei de esa época estaba tan enamorado de su capitán, de su amigo, que prefirió callarse, para que todo siguiera igual y seguir cerca.

Kai refunfuñó y Rei soltó una risa.

-No sentía que le faltaba algo a nuestra relación porque ya eras todo lo que quería –continuó el chino.- Por eso nunca dije nada.

Kai miró a lo lejos y dejó salir un suspiro.

-No tenía idea de que sintieras tanto por mí…

Rei sonrió para sí.

-Siempre fuiste tú el único que veía lo bueno en mí, cosas que ni siquiera yo podía ver…- Después le miró y sonrió también.- Gracias.

El corazón de Rei se estrujó, pero sin darle tiempo de decir algo, sintió los labios de Kai sobre los suyos.

-Yo… -intentó decir cuando se separaron.

Pero Kai volvió a inclinarse y dejó que sus labios se unieran nuevamente. Probablemente, si alguien le dijera al Rei adolescente que terminaría besando a su capitán, pensaría que se trataba de una broma. Pero no lo era, ahí, 11 años después de que aquel pensamiento le cruzara por la cabeza por primera vez, lo que pasaba entre ambos era verdad.

-Te amo, Kai –dijo en un susurro.

Un segundo después, cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, sintió su rostro arder y bajó la mirada.

-Esto... tú has descubierto tus sentimientos apenas, pero yo siento esto desde hace mucho, por eso puedo decirlo con seguridad. No es sólo el momento. Yo no… no quiero abrumarte y ahuyentarte, tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado a sentir lo mismo que yo. –Las palabras de Rei salían atropelladas de su boca, delatando lo nervioso que se sentía.

Jugaba nervioso con sus manos, sin mirar a Kai.

-Está bien, Rei.- Levantó el rostro del oriental y volvió a besarle.- No estoy asustado ni voy a escapar, si eso es lo que crees que estoy pensando. En todo caso estoy muy feliz de que sientas tanto por mí.

Siguió besándole.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –preguntó Rei, tras unos segundos de que le abandonaran los labios ajenos.

-¿Qué quieres que pase? –preguntó a su vez Kai.

Rei miró al suelo sin saber bien qué decir. Estaba seguro de que quería una relación con Kai, pero no sabía si Kai sentía lo suficiente por él para arriesgarse a ello. No podía culparlo, todo aquello era nuevo para él.

-Me gustas… -dijo Kai finalmente, trayendo su atención de vuelta. -Sé que no es comparable a lo que sientes por mí, pero me importas más de lo que puedas creer. Me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida aceptando lo que otros eligieron para mí y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no quiero dejarte escapar. Quiero… me gustaría intentarlo.

Rei le miró con los ojos más brillantes que el otro le hubiera visto jamás.

-¿Yo te gusto? - El chino sonrió con inocencia.

Kai sonrió, aquella pregunta le había causado gracia, como si en ese punto no fuera obvio que a lo mínimo, le gustaba. Y aun así se mostraba sorprendido y feliz por la declaración en voz alta. Beso su frente con inmenso cariño y luego lo atrapó entre sus brazos, haciéndolo refugiarse en su pecho.

-Te quiero –agregó, besando sus cabellos.- Estoy seguro de ello.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Hay una frase por ahi que la bellísima Laet me ayudó (hace ya muchos meses) a escribir, porque no podía expresarla tal cual xD ojalá recuerdes cual es


End file.
